cawwrestlingcommunityfandomcom-20200216-history
Ross Samuel Jones
Ross Samuel Jones is a CAW superstar and is a former TNE & Southern Cross Wrestling Federation, Superstar who debuted teaming up with Tyson winning the TNE tag team Championship. Total Non-Stop Entertainment Tag Team Champions In episode 6 Jones debuted teamed up with Tyson in a TNE Tag Team Championship match where Jones picked up the win to become the TNE Tag Team Champions. The next week Jones and Tyson defeated Monzer Mazaydeh and Dude. At TNE Bash Tyson & RSJ lost their tag team titles to Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. In episode 8 Tyson & RSJ teamed with Devon Aarons in a winning effort against Kid Punk, Cody Meyers and Dude at the end of the match the Luchadore Twins attacked Tyson & RSJ turning heel and debuted street clothes and without masks. In the episode 9 Gauntlet Jones lost to xXx and at the end of the night Tyson & RSJ attacked Monzer Mazaydeh with a chair. At TNE Summerslam Tyson & RSJ lost their TNE Tag Team Championship rematch against Cody Meyers and Kid Punk. Screwjob Theory In episode 11 Jones lost to xXx by Disqualfliation via a Chairshot. In episode 13 RAW Chris Jorgsten teamed up with Ross Samuel Jones and lost a TNE King of the Ring qualflier by DQ to Team One because Jones illegally attacked Cody Meyers. At TNE King of the Ring Jones won the Royal Rumble match and would get a title shot against Ryan Baxter on RAW where Jones was screwed again, at the end of the match Tyson speared the referee and both men got arrested. On episode 16 Tyson & RSJ attacked Monzer Mazaydeh, Team One and asked for vengance against Omar Habul at TNE Wrestlemania where he accepted. On episode 18 Ryan Baxter defeated Ross Samuel Jones because he attacked the referee, also later Jones attacked xXx and help Tyson win a tables match. Season 2 At TNE Wrestlemania Monzer Mazaydeh & Dude (repsenting Omar Habul) will face Tyson & RSJ with Omar's job as SmackDown GM on the line. Southern Cross Wrestling Federation Ross Samuel Jones founded SCWF but because of the lack of intrest in him he quickly disbanded it. But in the time Jones got attacked by Tyson (who had turned heel) 3 times. Blood Fire War Hate Tyson attacked RSJ in the BFWH return webmatch. In the first Episode Ross lost to Tyson 2-1 in a 2 out of 3 falls count anywhere extreme rules match. On the second Episode Jones lost to Poison Bee by a squash. On the third episode Jones lost again to Slate Armstrong but with all the anger he had in him he attacked Tyson at the end of the show. On Episode 4 RSJ lost his match. On the 5th Episode Jones lost to Ryan Duggan. on episode 7 he lost to Jay Adair. Jones disappeared after losing to Trevor Morris. Teaming with Gaz Tower In episode 20 RSJ and Gaz Tower defeated Kentai & Jay Adair. In episode 22 RSJ and Tower lost to Jesse Beard & Eighteen with Melissa Lee in their corner. In episode 24 RSJ was left injured after an attack from the Urban Warriors. In Wrestling Finishing Moves: *Jones (Suplex Lift Body Slam) Signature Moves *Full Nelson Bomb Teams and Stables *Tyson & RSJ Managers *Gaz Tower Championships and Accomplishments Total Non-Stop Entertainment *TNE Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Tyson Category:Superstars Category:TNE Category:BFWH